


A wise decision

by sserpente



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Dom!Loki, F/M, Female Reader, Forced Orgasm, King Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki smut, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Submission, Theft, Vaginal Fingering, blackmailing, dubcon, prostitution (kind of), sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: A lot has changed on Earth since King Loki’s reign fell upon its people. Humans lost their beloved ones to the war, they lost their homes to chaos and now, they are forced to plunder and cheat to keep themselves alive. Being among those hopeless citizens of New York, you fight for your food and survival every day anew. That is until one day, you act too unwary and get caught, wrangling you an audience with the God of Mischief himself, who then comes up with a rather… unique punishment for your iniquity.





	A wise decision

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this up around 3am in the morning. Don’t even ask, really. It was supposed to be a 1k words Imagine but… well. Oops. You don’t mind, right? Have fun, everyone! ;-)

You had done this before, about a million times to be precise. It was easy. Stealing was _so_ easy. It was almost _too_ easy to slip your hands into the pockets of New York’s upper half of society. They had enough of it, after all. They could afford losing a couple of dollars every now and then.

You, on the other hand, needed the money much more urgently. Ever since the Chitauri invasion, where your working place had been destroyed, leaving you jobless and soon after homeless, for you failed to continue paying your rent, this was your only option. There was nobody else you could rely on, after all, no one that could help you—not anymore. The war had stolen your sister from you, the last family member you’d still had. You were all alone now. And you were bitter.

You had decided to roam the market today. Fresh vegetables, fruits, and other food from both Asgard and Earth lay on full display, luring you with its delicious smell. The different stands with visitors from all over the city offered everything one could ask for.

Just one apple. Nobody would miss an apple, right? Crouching down, you hid behind a vehicle that carried pumpkins. You had to be careful. The market was usually full of einherjer, one of the few that had left Asgard and now willingly served the new king. _Your_ king. You scoffed. Loki would _never_ be your king. He had taken something that had never belonged to him in the first place and demanded blind obedience and submission in return. _You_ , however, appreciated your freedom; you valued what he thought of as life’s greatest lie.

Loki was the reason you were starving yourself. Loki was the reason you fought for your own survival day after day. You hated him; you hated him although you had never met him personally, only heard of his intimidating and mischievous character.

Shaking your head in defiance, you reached forward to grab one of the apples. They were red, shiny and so big they would fill your stomach for at least the rest of the day. Just one. No one would notice. So you took it, pulling away again to sneak off—only to clumsily bump into something; or much rather, someone.

Immediately, you turned to apologise, making it look like you were working for the owner of the stand. Unfortunately, the odds were not in your favour today. It was one of the einherjer.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He snapped, looking down at the apple in your hand. You gulped, desperately trying to find the right words, an excuse, anything!

“I-uh…”

“Stealing, are we?”

“No!” You shot back. “I wasn’t! I mean, I was just…”

“You know the rules. No one is to break the king’s laws.” The rules. Of course, those stupid rules. Loki had claimed every last dust grain for himself. Money that had gone to the state for investments now directly went to him who did with it as he pleased. He did make sure his people lived a decent life—the crime rate had, for some peculiar reason, gone down remarkably. Disobedience was being punished mercilessly—it scared people. And now, you had to pay the price for merely trying to survive just like everyone else in this goddamn city.

You swallowed when the einherjer called for one of his colleagues. They were speaking Old Norse with each other, so you had no idea where they were taking you when they suddenly grabbed your upper arms so tightly you were sure they’d leave bruises and dragged you away from the market… right towards Stark Tower. The very place Loki had declared his palace. That’s where most of the taxes had gone over the last couple of months, the renovation of his residence.

You were in some serious trouble. 

* * *

 

You were dragged along an empty hallway. No decoration, no paintings. Only a plain hallway, almost crushing you with its vastness. Soon, you reached a huge room and much to your surprise, it was decorated rather comfortable and neat. A soft-looking leather couch dominated the room and if you were completely honest, it looked much more like a studio flat than a throne room.

Your clearly confusing surroundings were the least of your problems right now though, for in the middle of the leather couch, sitting confidently, was none other than the man of your grief himself. _King_ Loki. His legs were parted slightly, his index finger tracing his thin lips as if he was deep in thought and his surprisingly stunningly blue eyes were fixed on the carpet. He looked up with slight irritation when he heard the dull footsteps nearing his private space.

Anxiously, you surveyed him from head to toe. He was dressed in green, gold and black leather armour, unlike in the footage SHIELD had published a few weeks ago, however, there was no horned helmet on his head. His raven hair fell freely over his shoulders and when he stood to examine what his einherjer had brought him, it felt almost like he was checking you out.

Finally, the ruthless guards let go of your arms and pushed you forward so you almost fell to the ground. Stumbling, you began to rub the sore spots right where they had held onto you for dear life.

“Who is that?” Loki spoke up. It was like a million of tiny daggers piercing your skin. His voice was smooth, alluring; seducing even. He didn’t sound like you had expected him to at all. Hell, and certainly you hadn’t even expected his features to be so _flawless_. Was it right then? Was he a god after all? He was downright handsome. He didn’t look like the monster who had taken the last of your family, your home and your job. It made hating him harder. Only a little bit but—in the end, it did.

“She was caught stealing, your majesty,” one of the einherjer replied ruefully. The other nodded.

Loki only raised his eyebrows. “Stealing you say?”

“Yes, sire.”

There was an amused smirk growing on his lips as he turned to you, his blue eyes locking with yours. Time froze. You froze. The whole universe froze, your heart skipping beat after beat as your lips parted indecisively.

“Now why would you steal, little one?”

 _No_ , you scolded yourself. He is the _enemy._ _Think of what you lost because of him. No amount of attractiveness will make up for this. No amount of charm will._

“Why would anyone steal?” You shot back, lifting your chin to hide your discomfort. _Yes, good._ _Show him you do not accept him as your king_ , you thought to yourself. Would you get yourself in even more trouble if you patronised him?

Loki, albeit unimpressed, made an inviting motion with his hand. “Greed? Jealousy?”

You scoffed. “Hunger? Starvation? Survival?”

The God of Mischief smirked. Apparently, he was pleased with your fiery answer. His amusement was tangible. To him, all of this seemed like a big joke. Fun. An afternoon activity to fight boredom. Angrily, you clenched your fists.

“What did she steal?” He then asked the guard to your right.

“An apple, sire,”

Loki tilted his head, irritated once more this day. “An apple? You brought her here because she stole an apple? I have much more important business to attend to, you could have dealt with her yourself.”

“Not just any apple, your majesty. One of Idun’s apples.”

Idun’s apples? You had heard of them. Magical apples that gifted everyone who ate them immortality and healing, you had read about them in this Norse Mythology book in the library where you had hid one night to sleep when it had snowed outside.

Quickly, you opened your mouth to protest. “I swear, I didn’t know they were—“

It took your brain a moment to comprehend what had happened when your head was forced aside with a start. The guard stroke you across the face before you had time to even react. Panting in agony, you held your now burning and reddening cheek with your palm. A stinging pain spread on your face.

“You only speak when you’re spoken to!” He growled, looking down at you with utter disgust. Well, at least that was mutual.

If anything, Loki seemed entirely unaffected by his guard’s outburst. “What punishment would you suggest for her, einherjer?”

“Where I come from, sire, thieves get cut off their hands for stealing.” No native Asgardian then?

Your eyes widened in shock as you swallowed thickly, panic flooding your veins and what made it even worse, Loki actually seemed to consider it for a moment. When he finally spoke again, you had to suppress a sigh of relief.

“Now that would be too messy. I believe there are quite a few other methods to put her in place. I shall come up with a more fit solution for this… little problem. Leave us alone.”

 _No._ Upon hearing this, you almost threw up. The guards were quick to react. They nodded devotedly before bolting the room, leaving you back defenceless, helpless and completely at Loki’s mercy. What on Earth would he do to you? Was he going to whip you? Torture you with magic? Kill you? He possessed a sceptre with the power to make you do whatever he desired… would that be your fate? Ending up as a brainless doll?

“Please, I’m so sorry, I’ll never steal again, I swear, I’m so, so sorry, I’ll…”

The Trickster rolled his eyes. He was very well aware you were lying to his face there and then. Of course you would steal again. What he responded instead, however, made you frown in confusion.

“When was your last proper meal?”

He moved his hand, his palm glowing with an eerie green light as he did and then, suddenly, the long table at the other end of the room filled with so much food you feared it would break in the middle. This feast was unlike any you had ever seen in movies or read of in books. This was a paradise. All of this… Loki had conjured with his magic?

Admiration mixed with the venomous hatred for the man before you.

Gulping, you stared at the banquet before you, your mouth watering in awe.

“Around… two months ago?” You finally suggested. It was two months ago you had scavenged a food stamp for a warm soup at the local homeless shelter. What was he up to? Loki didn’t look like the type of king who would break bread with his people—the puny and petty mortals who were “beneath” him. There was a catch. There must have been one.

“All of this—“ he motioned to the table, “—can belong to you. You may eat as much as you like. I only require one thing in return.”

And there was one. You tensed when his fingers suddenly gently brushed against your forearm. So this was why he was offering you all the food. This was why it had seemed like he had been checking you out upon your arrival. Was this going to be your punishment? A trade? Why would Loki be interested in bedding a mortal woman? Whatever the reason was, you were repulsed by yourself for considering it. You hadn’t seen this much food in months and on top of that, you were going to get it without having to pay for it! Well, with money, at least. Instead, he was going to take something way more precious. Did he know? That you were untouched? Was that the reason for why he wanted you in his bed? You had heard of the infamous _Droit du seigneur_ —a king taking the right to claim subordinate women… was this what he intended to do? Or was it merely a trade?

You gulped once more, biting your lower lip. All of the food… it was just sex, after all. What was your virginity worth if you kept it any longer anyway? It certainly wouldn’t pay your next meal.

“Fine,” you breathed out, forcing your eyes shut to keep yourself from changing your mind. This opportunity… you just _had_ to take it. _Think of all the food_ …

Leastways, Loki was indeed an attractive man. You briefly wondered why he would even contemplate blackmailing mortal women into sleeping with him. Thousands of them, willing and seductive, would most likely _love_ to squirm underneath his well-shaped body… _no, no_ you _were not._ _He is the enemy, remember!_

The God of Mischief nodded, his smirk growing even wider as he, surprisingly softly, took your arm and led you to another room. The change of the carpet was the only thing that indicated so and as he pushed you down on a giant king-size bed with green silken sheets, you had a perfect view over the impressive table with the food.

Greedily, he crawled on the mattress as well, as you were busy keeping yourself from shivering too much. Nervousness washed through your body, turning your stomach and making you nauseous once more.

He wasted no time in pushing up the plain black skirt you wore. You prayed to God he would treat your clothes with care. The ones you wore on your body right now were the only ones you still owned, after all. But of course, the Trickster didn’t care. Loki tore your shirt and panties apart, quickly followed by your bra as he tossed the remnants of the fabrics to the floor.

Cool air attacked your naked body, your nipples hardening from the sudden change of temperature… or was it his penetrating, scrutinising gaze resting on you? Roaming over your body, exploring you with his intense blue eyes?

“For a mortal, you look quite alluring, little one.”

Was that a compliment? It was both flattering and insulting. The way he called you… so contemptuous…

“I have a name,” you spat wrathfully.

This time, Loki actually grinned. It was a mocking grin though. An arrogant and superior grin.

“Enlighten me.” He offered.

“(Y/N). My name is (Y/N).”

Loki’s face somewhat lit up. “And have you done this before, _(Y/N)_?” Perhaps telling him your name hadn’t been a good idea after all. The way he spoke it… as if you had given him even more power over you. _Seductive_ power.

“Traded sex for food or slept with a guy?” You retorted coolly. It was a farce. Inside, you were burning.

The God of Mischief smirked. “The latter, (Y/N). And I am no guy, little one. I am a _god._ ”

“Yeah, right,”

Warningly, he shot you a glare, his hands probing every inch of your body as if it belonged to him. Goosebumps danced across your skin wherever he touched you, betraying you. Embarrassed, you looked away. Loki was caressing you, he was appreciating your naked form on full display before him and you… you _liked_ it. _No, no, no! He is the enemy! Don’t forget that! Don’t!_

“You didn’t answer my question. Why are you turning your head away? I can clearly see your body responding to me.”

Again, you attempted to shirk the question. “Don’t you have royal whores? Women who would actually enjoy and appreciate your bold treatment?”

“Bold?” His grin returned. “Now I could have some. But where would be the fun in that?”

Without forewarning you, he suddenly shoved two fingers inside you. Gasping at the sudden intrusion, you felt a burning pain within your walls. Against all reason, _this_ —whatever it was—was arousing you but you were far from wet enough for any form of penetration. You squeezed your eyes shut for a second to adjust to the strange feeling. When masturbating, you always focused on your clit, never inserted anything. What for? It worked perfectly without fucking yourself with a cucumber or your own fingers.

“So you really are a virgin.” Loki mused in a pleased manner. “How tempting and my, so tight. I believe I will need to prepare you properly for you to enjoy yourself.”

“I wouldn’t ever…” _enjoy this with you!_ You were cut off when his thumb found your clit and firmly pressed down on it. You gasped in pleasure this time, revelling in the feeling of him circling your sensitive bundle of nerves until your breathing quickened.

“Have you ever touched yourself, little one?”

 _Jerk._ “…Y-yes,” you spat through gritted teeth, shooting him a deadly glare.

“Have you enjoyed it?” His blue eyes sparkled with lust and desire—a look that, oddly, sent pleasant shivers up and down your spine. _Don’t forget he’s the enemy, don’t… oh…_

“Isn’t that the point of touching yourself?” You panted. You _wanted_ to keep the upper hand, even if with every second that passed, it got harder and harder. Maybe Loki only led you to believe you had ever held the upper hand in the first place. You swallowed.

“Feisty one, aren’t you? I like that.”

Smirking scornfully, he sped up, playing your cunt, now wet with moisture, like an instrument until you struggled and squirmed underneath him, bucking your hips up against his palm to apply more pressure, to cause more friction, _anything._

When was the last time you’d had an orgasm? You couldn’t remember but it’d been a while. You screamed out in pure bliss when Loki forced you to cum all over his fingers, fingering you so ferociously you could hear the slick noises echoing through the whole room, adding to your inexplicable arousal.

Waves of pleasure surged through your body like electricity as you fell over the edge, your walls clenching around him, milking his fingers eagerly.

Loki hummed, apparently pleased with the show. This… had been the first time a man had made you cum. The way he had curled his fingers inside you, repeatedly stroking this sensitive spot inside you…

Within the twinkling of an eye, his leathern armour was gone and Loki lay on top of you in all his… glory. His body—a little pale but muscly and well-defined, hovering above yours—threatened to overwhelm you with its perfection and his cock, rock hard, twitching in joyful anticipation of what was to come and leaking with slick pre-cum already had you breathe in so sharply the God of Mischief let out a malicious chuckle.

“Impatient now, are we, little one?”

Although you could tell he could hardly retain himself, he took his time with penetrating you. Slowly, awfully slowly, he positioned himself between your legs and slid the tip of his length up and down your wet pussy and over your sensitive clit before pressing it inside your opening.

Tensing up, you bit your lower lip. Would it hurt? You had heard it could hurt a lot if the guy wasn’t considerate. But then again… you were so incredibly _wet_ … had you ever been this wet, you wondered? Certainly never when masturbating.

Loki groaned as he fully sheathed himself inside you, taking you inch by inch until you felt a sharp pain in your lower regions paired with the downright amazing feeling of him filling you up completely. There went your virginity but if you had known it would feel this good… you would have started to have sex way earlier already. Even if Loki. The man you were supposed to hate. _No_ , you corrected yourself. _The man you_ did _hate… right?_

The God of Mischief granted you another moment to adapt to the foreign feeling, watching your every expression as you suppressed an appreciative moan. And so, you realised, did he. You were oh so tight, squeezing his cock, teasing him, demanding his hot seed. Your body was such a cunning and shrewd traitor.

You couldn’t wait any longer. You wanted… no, you _needed_ to know what it’d feel like. Arching your back, your started circling your hips, moving around so you would feel his hard member inside you even more and Loki… Loki _hissed._ He hissed, for you had managed to steal his composure. _That was not part of the plan. That was not supposed to happen._ _He was supposed to fuck you, get this over with and then let you have a delicious meal._

No matter how hard you tried, however, your mind couldn’t focus on the rich food only a few feet away from you. Your thoughts kept wandering back to Loki, how his soft hands stroked your skin, how his skilled fingers teased you to orgasm, how his cock was buried so deep inside you, you feared he was gonna tear you apart…

Finally, Loki started moving. Rocking into you slowly at first, he soon grew impatient and thrust harder and faster. _Oh God, it’s so good…_ your eyes fell shut as you dug your fingernails into Loki’s shoulders, pulling him down until your faces were only mere inches from one another.

He smirked at you before pressing a light kiss to the corner of your mouth. He wouldn’t last long. He wouldn’t last long at all, he would… growling like an animal, Loki tensed up, surprised himself by how quick his own orgasm had robbed his self-control. His hard member started pulsating inside you, twitching wildly while shooting his warm load straight into your core. He grunted with relish as he emptied himself with a few more lazy thrusts. _So tight… you were… so perfect for him._

Breathing loudly, he pulled out only to collapse beside right you, one arm covering his forehead. You could feel a warm sticky substance dripping out of you as you moved—his semen. The feeling was… oddly arousing. For just a short moment you considered reaching between your legs and using his warm seed as lubricant to rub your clit and bring yourself to orgasm once more.

There was something else though, right? Something… something much more important than a few seconds of bliss… with a start, you remembered. _The food._ Loki had promised you food!

Excited, you turned to him.

“May I, I mean…”

Loki smirked, shrugging half-heartedly as he watched you sitting up hopefully. “Help yourself.” At that point, you didn’t even care you were naked. Hungrily, this time for actual nutrition, you jumped out of his bed and sprinted over to the table filled with food.

Hell, what should you start with? There were apples and there was pork and chicken. Soups and sauces, vegetables and roasted potatoes… your mouth started watering. Enchanted, you reached for a chicken leg. Your hand zoomed right through it, the piece of meat disappearing in a green shimmering light into nothing.

 _No. No, no, no, no, no!_ This wasn’t happening!

Boiling, you turned around to face the culprit. He was watching you with his hands crossed behind his head, an amused smirk playing on his lips. He had made no effort of covering himself.

“You tricked me!” You yelled angrily.

The Trickster chuckled. “Oh yes, I did.”

Agonised, your eyes filled up with tears. Hot, salty and burning tears which worsened your sight, threatening to roll down your cheek and display weakness and even worse… defeat. _No. No, don’t cry in front of him. Don’t._ Don’t _cry._

“Are you really that cruel?” You whispered, afraid your voice could break if you spoke any louder. “You are a king! You are supposed to take care of your people, not defrauding them!”

Instantly, he sat up, his voice hoarse and dark as he threatened, “Do not tell me how to rule my kingdom, girl!”

“I’ve been starving for weeks!” There. There was the first tear, there was nothing you could do about it. So you started to sob, letting your emotions get the better of you. “Ever since you showed up here to claim our stupid planet as your fucking kingdom, I lost my job, my home and my family! You destroyed my life, you took _everything_ I held dear and… a-and now I even gave you my…”

He _was_ the enemy. You had made a mistake. You had made such a big mistake. How could you have been blinded by his charm and looks so much? How? You were perceptive, you were vigilant, constantly! It’s what living on the street had made you become and now… he had humiliated you in the worst way, right after you had offered him something so intimate no other man had ever seen or let alone gotten before. _For a mortal, you look quite alluring, little one._ And for just a split second you had believed that he wasn’t what he let everyone believe. That kiss on the corner of your mouth… You were so bloody stupid!

Loki tilted his head, his eyes narrowing as he glared at you furiously. “You disobeyed me,” he began suspiciously calm. “You have disregarded my laws and disrespected me and you expect me to offer you a feast in return?”

“W-what? Y-you said I would get to eat whatever I like if I allowed you to…”

“And you will… soon. I happen to like you, little one. I am a merciful king.” He interrupted, standing up now to close the distance between the two of you. His hands possessively grabbed your waist and pulled you flush against him. His now soft length brushed against your folds, causing you to flinch. How could you still take pleasure in him touching you, for God’s sake? What was it about him that intrigued you so much?

“I quite enjoy your beautiful body. I like your spirited attitude and I think…” he continued thoughtfully, “I think I will keep you for myself.”

Your eyes widened in disbelief as you attempted to take a step back. Loki’s grip tightened. He made it very clear you weren’t going anywhere.

“You can’t just _keep_ me, I’m not an object, I’m a living being! I have feelings! Thoughts! A mind!” _Fists that I will not hesitate to use against you_ , you added silently. He couldn’t possibly be serious. _Keep you?_ Like his little pet?

“I did not ask for your consultation, little one. You are yet to receive your punishment for stealing. _This_ way… I will simply have rewards for it too and if you behave… you will _never_ have to starve again. How does that sound?”

 _Like you’re absolutely_ sick _! A madman with a god complex, a shrewd would-be king… you will_ never _have to starve again…_ Swallowing, you looked up at him. Was he tricking you again? Was this a test? Or was this the real deal now?

“Where is the catch?” You asked carefully, lifting your eyebrows with your arms crossed. It must have looked so awkward—you leaning back to be able to look him in the eye, your naked hips pressed against his.

“No catch. I take care of what belongs to me. You won’t ever suffer from hunger again… but you will be mine alone.”

“What if I refuse?” But you had made your decision already. _Never suffer from hunger again…_ it sounded like a dream come true. _I take care of what belongs to me…_ the tingling sensation between your legs must have influenced you… right?

“ _Will_ you refuse, little one?” He purred, inching even closer. One of his hands closed around your neck to force you to glance at him, his thumb stroking your cheek and wiping away the last of your tears. The gesture was almost… tender. Could you really believe him this time? Was this what he had planned all along? They had warned you about him. About his wicked ways and his charming talk and you had been dumb enough to fall for him. But then again… could anyone fool the Trickster? Could anyone _escape_ his moods and deceptions?

“No,” you finally breathed. “I’ll stay with you.” _I’ll be yours._ You were sure to hate him for this, for everything… or was it only what you thought? Would you have slept with a man whom you truly hated? _No,_ you thought. You wouldn’t have. The thought of belonging to Loki was arousing, intriguing and maybe one day, you would even come to like his cheeky attitude, his unpredictable personality. He was… you sighed, surrendering completely now, your king.

Loki smirked. His eyes were glistening with mayhem, mischief and malice… and there was hunger, desire and lust reflecting in them as he pressed a gentle kiss on your lips.

“A wise decision, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! @sserpente


End file.
